


Goodnight

by NozomiMizore



Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Tsukishima thinks Yamaguchi's laugh is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Yamaguchi thinks Tsukki's laugh is special and adorable. A late night changes a lot for both of them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Goodnight

Tsukishima Kei, known for listening to all types of music, thought Yamaguchi Tadashi's laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. If he could purchase it on an album, he would. Being the one to make Tadashi laugh, however, was a heavenly experience. It was his favorite thing to do; he felt a sense of accomplishment when he pulled it off. Like now, the two were walking home together, hands brushing every few steps. Tsukishima said some funny joke and Yamaguchi burst into laughter. It was like the sun had come up from the horizon. Tsukishima smiled softly and hit it inside his scarf. 

Lately, Tsukishima's thoughts about Yamaguchi turned more from admiration and friendship to longing and romantic. He blamed this revelation on Yamaguchi's laugh. It was like a sweet bell that called him. Every time Tsukishima now heard Yamaguchi laugh, he would long more and more to be closer to his friend. He buried these feelings deep, though, with no plan to ever bring them to light. If Yamaguchi were disgusted or left him, Tsukishima didn't know what he'd do. 

"Tsukki, are you okay? It feels like you've been kinda out of it this whole time," Yamaguchi said, breaking Tsukishima out of his thoughts. 

Tsukishima hummed. "I'm alright." He left it there. Yamaguchi usually didn't press him, and Tsukishima didn't exactly want to talk about what was on his mind. It was exactly what he wanted to avoid. 

"Okay." Of course, Yamaguchi knew something was wrong with Tsukishima. Tsukishima felt bad about blatantly lying to him, but the outcome of confessing his feelings to Yamaguchi would be much worse.

Their hands continued to brush at every other step they took, and at the corner where the two turn to go separate ways, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima met Yamaguchi's eyes and saw a blinding smile. A smile that was so Yamaguchi and only for Tsukishima. If there was any doubt of Tsukishima's feelings towards Yamaguchi, they were gone now seeing this smile. 

"If something is bothering you, you can let me know, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said softly. Tsukishima felt his face warm. All he could do was nod, and Yamaguchi released his hand and made his way down the street. Tsukishima watched him until he walked into his house. The feeling of Yamaguchi's hand and the light of his smile were burned into his mind.

************

The few times Tsukki would really laugh, Yamaguchi felt like his world imploded. It was something almost exclusively for him, something Tsukki rarely did for anyone else. It warmed Yamaguchi's whole body. He felt that feeling now. They were spending the night together, and in the witching hour, all embarrassment and self-consciousness were gone. Yamaguchi made a dumb joke, and Tsukishima laughed.

"Tsukki, you should laugh more. It's really cute," Yamaguchi stated matter-of-factly. If it was any time other than the middle of the night, Yamaguchi would've regretted what he'd just said, but now nothing seemed like a bad idea. 

Tsukishima turned a shade of pink even visible in the dark. "Ah- I only like laughing for you, Yamaguchi."

That's it. Yamaguchi has just had a heart attack, died, and went to heaven. Suddenly the midnight mist of silliness was gone and each statement had weight. Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands, giddiness and embarrassment blooming in his chest. 

Tsukki tugged at Yamaguchi's hands, removing them from his face. The two made eye contact; Yamaguchi melted into the warm amber of Tsukki's eyes. Tsukishima was the sun and Yamaguchi was being drawn into his orbit. The blond put a tentative hand on Yamaguchi's neck, fingers lightly digging in. Yamaguchi couldn't believe this was real. 

Then, their lips met in a light kiss. Yamaguchi thought it was like suddenly getting water after being dehydrated for so long. They pulled back, looking each other in the eye. So much emotion was contained in both pairs, and, in the overwhelming flurry emotions, Yamaguchi began to laugh. A sweet, high laugh that went from his toes and left his mouth. 

"Your laugh is so nice, Yamaguchi. It's my favorite sound," Tsukishima said, voice soft and laced with something more. 

Yamaguchi stopped laughing. "Tsukki! You can't say things like that! It's embarrassing!" He playfully hit Tsukishima on the arm.

Tsukishima just laughed, tugging Yamaguchi by the hand. He brought them both to the bed, and they laid down, side by side. It was something they had done at every sleepover, but now it held so much more weight. 

"Let's go to bed, Yamaguchi. I'm exhausted." 

Yamaguchi just chuckled to himself. He grabbed Tsukishima's hand and put his head in the crook of the blond's neck. He felt Tsukki hum against his skin, sending a pleasant vibration throughout his body. Tsukishima put his free arm around Yamaguchi's waist. Already, Yamaguchi felt so content. 

"Goodnight, Tsukki."

"Goodnight, Tadashi."


End file.
